


A quick Journal written up by a Teenage bitch

by Abhorable



Category: There is no fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorable/pseuds/Abhorable
Summary: the title speaks much of what this is





	1. Chapter 1

hey kids  
i'll be writing again  
because I love the SHIT out of Michael myers  
he could stab me and i'd say thank you  
because I crave death

haha yea  
will be taking requests for work as well as posting short stories I write up in creative writing or just REALLY need to put on the internet  
tune in I guess  
i'll be rewriting exactly where i'm at on a better timeschedule after thanksgiving


	2. stab me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s t a b

y'all like myers  
right  
i'm going on a coffee and tear induced writing spree and i'm not editing it  
suffer

also  
give me critique   
it scares me if i don't get critique  
legit

anyways back to my knife kink  
michael's getting a little book for the rest of spooky ooktober


	3. i don't know why this is written as lord of the rings fanfiction

i'm sorry if anyone came here looking to see Legolas get rawed by Sauron or something  
cause this is not that

also  
I've drafted a little Halloween fic  
end me if it's not up by the 19th


	4. Chapter 4

hey Gucci gangsters  
my girlfriend dumped me because apparently she doesn't like that i make daddy kink jokes and those offend her  
no other reason  
i'm 98% sure she decided this when she was drunk  
i'm slowly eating away at myself and watching my depression take peak form for the first time in years and this has been happening for months, so the straw broke the camel's back

i'll be working on my michael fanfic for the rest of the night, and hopefully will have it finished by the 18th, and it will be uploaded on the 19th  
thanks for all your love and non-shown support  
\- 15 year old teenage girl with nothing better to do with life


	5. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ye

so   
I've got a lot of homework tonight, but if I finish my essays in german class I can, for sure, end up with enough time tonight to finish my Michael fic  
I saw the new movie last night  
absolutely stunning  
i probably already wrote this but if he stabbed me i'd be grateful


	6. delay or something

whoops went Halloween shoppin  
the new dbd event got me fuckin busy  
i'm tempted to either get the doctor and the wraith or the doctor and the huntress  
idk yet  
somethin like that  
anyways i promise it'll be good or smthn


	7. yeet

hey so i guess my Michael fic is gonna be multichapter  
i'm gonna also be doing some writing drabbles for Michael to just destroy all of my creative urges ever  
once i finish ch 3 of The Beginning of the End i'll start that  
gimme suggestions u fucks

ily also, being supported really helps me out thank you all a lot


	8. hmmm

hey Gucci gangsters  
it's ya girl  
murder bitch

ok so new chapter up sometime tonight  
i'm a little over half done with it  
ok that's a lie it's basically done but i'm in school so  
german essays  
and dos games  
n stuff

i dunno to be honest  
i'm turning in chapter one to my creative writing teacher because  
that's allowed   
i asked her  
five pages of sufferage  
hope y'all like it when it comes out


	9. ayy lmao

new pfp  
it's in place until I finish my dumb mac and cheese comic  
it has a really detailed painting I need to finish up so in the meantime this is my icon lmao


	10. lmao

I mcwanna die but at least Michael myers could show up in one of my call of Cthulhu campaigns since one's set in 1983  
wouldn't that be fun

my ex can suck my nonexistent dick and i'm going to continue to be mad about it now before it upsets me later

anyways

who fuckin likes alex jones


	11. get up get down with the sickness

hey bois  
the chapter is halfway done  
it's at roughly 1600 words now but I intend for it to be at least 2500 by Halloween  
I hope the nearly double chapter will be fun

if i manage to have extra time i'll slap up some dumb imagines


	12. basically i'm monky

ok  
I surpassed my word quota for the day by a shitload so   
I will definitely have time for imagines posted on Halloween  
who's excited   
me  
i'm excited

 

i'm going to a friend's to binge movies on halloween so my hope is that I finish up everything by tomorrow and write oneshots on the 30th  
it's gonna be a great time  
also thank you to the two or three people who keep up with this you are heroes


	13. vomit

hey kids do you like my vomit fic  
I should fucking hope so  
i'm nearly done w it just gotta edit and finish the ending  
give me suggestions for your favorite slashers or whatever


	14. i want all of my intestines to crawl up my throat and slap on the floor

hey it's ya girl  
self loathing and low self esteem paired with heavy depression and no treatment  
new chapter comes out tomorrow  
i feel like shit but it's ok because new chapter  
maybe new book OOooOoOOoOoOO SPOOKy


	15. sequel

hey boys it's me  
i had an absolutely wonderful halloween and i hope you all did too :)

i'll be writing a sequel to The Beginning of the End

so name suggestions:  
Middle  
Middle of the Dream  
Choke Hold  
or comment more?  
help


	16. laugh

I cut open a worm today  
I discovered I like cutting animals open  
again

anyways  
so   
1\. I will not be rewriting Exactly Where I'm At until I finish Time, no questions asked  
I hated EWIA because it just was so rushed? I'll probably redo it for next year or something  
2\. smut bad  
3\. I will (at some point) include more gore in Time, I promise


	17. update #5409548943683096

hey so expect a new chapter by Friday  
i'm near done with chapter 1, but i'll also have chapter 2 halfway/almost done by friday  
so faster updates  
sorry for the long wait   
a lot's been going on because i'm like 4 years old and drama is everywhere


	18. oooo

hey gang  
so uh  
chapter 1 is complete  
chapter 2 will be done by friday so chapter 1 will get posted on friday  
so I can keep up better  
and even if I fall into a majorly bad mental pit I'll always have a chapter available

i'm takin ceramics now  
I like making disgusting flesh monsters out of clay so  
I hope my teachers put up with my intestine cups

struggling with that good ol severe loneliness and depression lately so I hope I post everything in order  
and w/the right dates lmao


	19. wow another fucking update nobody reads this you piece of shit

for absolute sure, new chapter on Friday. next chapter after that might take 4-6 days  
lazy  
then after chapter 3 I think i'm moving onto a new book  
idk gotta see how things play out


	20. turk

merry crisis everybody  
chapter 4 or chapter 1 of the second book is finally up  
sorry to keep you all waiting  
i had to nearly finish chapter 5(ch2b2) before i started doing anything   
i've gotten some rad suggestions lately so after i finish ch3b2 i'm going to start doing more free stuff  
and take a break from time  
for like  
2-3 weeks?

so eh not that bad  
i'll still be making content 

i've got a much weirder schedule now because of my COC campaign  
we're doing it whenever we can, and i'm dming so like uhhh  
yea

i'll be finishing chapter 2 today, so i'll start writing ch3 tomorrow  
and if we're lucky, we can have it out by next weekend


	21. i'm crying

guess who just had to copy EVERYTHING off of Midway into the Dream because it got restricted for some reason  
reposting as of the next 10-15 minutes  
I apologize


	22. i lost all of chapter 2.

this morning while copying all of my work, chapter 2 did not save  
i'm so fucking devastated  
i spent four days on that chapter  
i can't get it back  
i apologize for any writing delays


	23. it's 6 am and all my teeth are falling out

so   
new chapter for time goes out tomorrow  
it actually didn't get deleted but ao3 did something weird where i couldn't see it so i couldn't edit it  
i was, respectively, mad  
but it goes out tomorrow so whatever  
ch 3 should go out on saturday or sunday

two new short prompts i made up for myself  
leatherface and then dwight and ace become friends for two seconds  
can't say any more than that because s p o i l e r s   
but uh yea this is gr8


	24. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chapter machine broke

I need to transfer my 3rd chapter cause even though I made it AFTER the leatherface one it shows up as the 3rd one??  
ao3 wyd

anyways whatever i'll fix it 

if i'm wise with my time i can finish the true 4th chapter but i doubt it  
crazy busy with rpgs today and tomorrow  
maybe i'll have it up by friday(?)


	25. Chapter 25

hey  
it me  
i'm in the uncanny valley of severe emotional breakdown for no apparent reason and breaking into manic hysteria  
i can't write my hands are just dead  
i'll have something out by wednesday maybe


	26. Chapter 26

you ever just get that feel where you need to light stuff on fire  
or be crazy destructive and throw ice at walls  
rip the skin off an animal carcass  
like  
all the time  
me neither

i started a jason oneshot, it'll be in my big book of dumb

this personal journal is getting a lot more reads than normal and that  
that actually really helps  
thanks to anyone who's checking in on this

i'm considering splitting up my oneshot book into separate books once it gets really long


	27. thank turk give

what's everyone's opinion on the huntress and the pig  
if nobody gives me an answer i'm still gonna write it


	28. y'all i made a tik tok

it's garbage but like  
https://plus.google.com/u/0/101695494182442070412/posts/VQUwANvtcjk


	29. whom

sup fags it's ya girl  
recently noticed that "Collection of the Absolute Worst writing" actually has 5,555 words  
will be making a chapter of 1,111 words to sate the numbers  
suggestions?


	30. hey faggots

sup fuckers i'm doing more oneshots n shit  
stay tuned


	31. sdbhhsdfhfhbxfhlkghkgfhsfduhtshm jk

hi welcome to chilis  
have I already used that intro before  
the answer is yea probably but I mean   
I've already spent the time to make a weird comeback so no point in deleting it  
this here's a bit of a longer update  
I've been, sentence by sentence, constructing another oneshot because my dumb lizard brain doesn't know how to process making the words on the page look nice  
i'm like  
really tired all the time and I feel the need to work myself to the bone  
i'm doing a charity walk tomorrow so uhh  
yea  
one of my friends is hitting on me  
i don't know why my lungs are still functioning  
google plus is still shutting down  
i'm working on requests  
it'll be great


	32. god is dead and i'm the one who shoveled the dirt atop his corpse

I feel  
like shit

I can't write in my current state of mind, and even though I've managed to pull through in the past and go through with continuing the plot  
I really can't right now.  
i'm gonna take a week long break, maybe get half the chapter done if I feel the need to work on it  
I want to have it out before Christmas so I can start the new book next year  
but I might have to release it on new years if i'm still not feeling up to it

my deepest apologies


	33. weewoo

expect another chapter as of dec 20th  
and a new book to come out next january :))


	34. Chapter 34

s̻͙͖͕̠͉̙͙̟̗̖̙͚̲̬ͥ̍ͮͬͩͣ̓̏̀̈̊̐̔̓̓̄o̠͔̟͖̪̮̜̟͈̟̬̳̜͈͖͗̇̊̿̏̾ͣ͗̈̋̓̏̃̿͂ͮ͛ͯͅo̜͇̜̻̳̲̬͇̤̰̫̱̪̞̫ͭ̅̍ͤ̿ͧ̃ͭ̎͌̀ͪ̉̽͒̐͐̍̚ń̞͎̩̰̺̣̹͉͕̞͙͔͔̏̈̐̏̀̂̚ͅ


	35. h

that shit fucking hurted


	36. merry crisis

i am an unloved worm  
i hope you enjoy your holidays


	37. wowie i'm not dead

hey guys it's me ya bitch  
shockingly over my holiday break I did not make any progress  
I played Minecraft and had fucked up dreams about having my liver pureed and then stuffed into my stomach to be served  
was litty  
not feelin too good lately but i did shave my legs  
and start the 1st chapter for book 3  
only issue is that it's only like a 100 words in  
haha whoops


	38. quickie update

wow ok my life's a fucking mess right now  
I still have every intention of finishing what I've written, but stuff's kinda fucking me in the ass with school saying "uh hey listen semester end better uh fucking kill yourself over worm names"   
i got so much going on rn n ti's jusm, tnbklfjsjbsgdfjgdfjgbfjigbfdkglfbdngjsdfl  
just know I plan on finishing this


	39. i haven't written in weeks

might push back book 3 to February  
I will finish this book, even if it takes until this halloween

quickie vent but my life's a fucking mess right now  
dude i know, super cool, literally one of the most interesting people i know  
has been hitting on me super lowkey for the past month  
and i know for a fact i'm also into him  
as of current we're both openly aware we're into one another, but a two year age gap  
which he's not cool with  
so we're hanging out on a regular and i'm trying to not feel bad about it  
friendship and keeing him in my life matters more than having him as a partner  
but i wish i didn't want him that way so we could just keep being friends   
he's just??? the best???  
i dunno

i've been getting wrapped up in too many projects  
this will be finsihed   
i have to finish my COC campaign, the hand sculpture i'm working on, and some art pieces i need to mail out to friends


	40. what

hey i'm back  
and not dead horray  
sorry I took so long  
it's been busy  
I play guitar for an hour a day  
new classes and exams  
been out with that guy a couple times  
we're still not a thing yet it's sadpacito  
and uhh guess what  
work is being resumed on Time  
i just got real unispired to write for no reason these past few months  
it's eh  
but i'm going to push through with it because i'd rather just do oneshots tbh  
anyways it'll be doneroni within the next few weeks I hope


	41. lizard time

hey gang it's me i'm back and not dead  
so chapter 2 is in fact done already  
i pre wrote it  
but i want to edit the final scene tomorrow, see if i still like it, the works. if i do, i'll be posting it whenever i finish ch 3  
so uh ye  
glad everyone's still enjoying my work  
i haven't written a whole lot lately due to my work on the comic, as well as actually being socially active for once  
my life is genuinely turning for the better as of late and it's just getting even better as it goes on 

i'm glad I can share a smidge of that with you all in my work


	42. what's up

hey gang it's me again  
will be done by sunday  
life's taking a kanabo and fucking me in the ass with it atm  
hosting a new dnd campaign though so  
it's all good   
i'm officially a comic artist/colorist/storywriter and technical second in command  
got a new dog  
he's a fuckass  
will before the end of the month


	43. liar

ok I lied  
my depression's been catching up with me bigtime and I'm 90% sure my friends are slowly plotting against me and it's just getting really sad  
i'm not doin so hot.  
I've got plans all weekend, so I should be able to finish it by sunday but i'll leave myself till Wednesday tops  
apologies for the wait again


	44. E

expect last chapter soon   
sorry for delay life's a bitch


	45. ok ms fritz im boutta head out

oh boy   
finally done  
kinda sorta happy ending  
never became as shippy as i thought it should originally be but that's fine  
will do oneshots in my free time  
will never again attempt a series unless prewritten before release dates  
it's been a wild 6 month ish ride everyone   
hope you all enjoyed Time


	46. i'm not dead?

uh hi  
yes i'm not dead  
i'm writing still, both my webcomics are doing cool  
both  
including my DOGE COMIC ON FACEBOOK OH YEA  
here's a link   
we're on hiatus butttt we're still working  
https://www.facebook.com/Doge-songs-312219656048556/  
i'm still heavily writing, i think i might start using this page to script my comic if anyone's interested.  
thanks for still reading this <3  
i love yall


	47. hue hue hue

hey it;s me i'm not dead  
again  
still working on the same stuff just verifying i am in fact alive


	48. wowee

so it's been a while  
whoops  
so i'm deleting some stuff soon.   
if you want to read/save any of my work you have a few weeks, but i want to start writing again  
i may or may not start publishing comic drafts for a series i'm writing, that's very iffy depending on what the boss wants  
so most stuff besides time, etc. may be deleted  
it was written when i was in a really bad spot and i can't stand knowing it's out there  
specifically "recent" items  
thanks for understanding, and even keeping up with me  
hopefully i'll see you all soon again. i'm tempted to feed my demons and write some more michael fluff


End file.
